


Strauß

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mindless Fluff, just posting it here because why not, originally just for a doodle I did, seriously there's more words in the tags than in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany sends Italy roses.  Anonymously. It doesn't fool him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strauß

 “So what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Germany said this as he turned the corner,  before he could see Italy. Before he saw the bouquet his friend was holding tight in his arms and his heart stopped.

“Oh, there you are!”, cried Italy from the park bench, not noticing how the blond approaching him was blushing furiously. “I just wanted to thank you for the roses, that’s all!”

“I- er, well…” Germany hadn’t anticipated that Italy would realize they’d come from him. He’d simply thought they’d be noted as a nice, but anonymous message and nothing more. Then again, perhaps he would have also panicked a bit if Italy thought they’d come from someone else, but… ah, he should have thought things through before sending them.

Italy simply grinned at him, not nothing his distress. “Sit down, it’s a nice day!”

“…Alright…”

Though the tension of knowing the roses would surely brought up again made things a bit uncomfortable, Germany did so. It was a nice day, in fact, and there weren’t many other ways he would rather spend it than beside his Italy. 


End file.
